<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm in lesbians with you by gh6ul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265010">i'm in lesbians with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh6ul/pseuds/gh6ul'>gh6ul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Humor, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot Collection, Rating May Change, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, season 8 never happened ok, the best vine references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh6ul/pseuds/gh6ul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>little collection of one shots with everybody's favorite green gremlin :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pidge | Katie Holt &amp; Reader, Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a/n: thank you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello!</p><p>i just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read my first work! i was super nervous to upload it and am super self-conscious about my writing, but it made me so happy and super duper grateful to see that people actually enjoyed it. i know it's been quite some time since then and i mentioned creating a part 2, but unfortunately, i haven't had much inspiration lately and haven't been able to write much-- both about "collide" and in general. that, and i hardly find myself able to relax nowadays with two jobs and full-time classes. so ya know, writer's block sucks and i'm constantly tired :T</p><p>although i still haven't come up with a part 2 yet and haven't gotten ideas for anything new, i wanted to share this small book of one-shots that i wrote before my mind went blank. most of the concepts came from rewatching Voltron and going "omg imagine", and there are some created purely around vines. hopefully sometime soon i'll be able to write more often, and i'm going to try and keep adding to this collection until my next full-length story. in the meantime, enjoy your friendly neighborhood pidgeotto! :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. major turn-on.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'd like to think pidge has the best humor at the absolute worst times.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You gaze into each other's eyes in a moment of content, the exchange of soft smiles being shared as she leans down to capture your lips in a gentle kiss. Pulling back only slightly, she cups your face within her small, firm hands before closing the remaining distance between you. Though still soft and sweet, this kiss felt much more passionate, as if conveying all of her feelings for the first time. As the need for oxygen becomes apparent, she reluctantly breaks the kiss, only to begin a trail of kisses down your neck and collar bone. Littering you with love bites and marks, you moaned softly as she claimed you, entangling your hands in her messy locks. She straddles your waist between her legs, one hand gently grazing your hip while the other caresses your face. Satisfied, she smiles at you lovingly.</p><p>"Are you sure you're ready?"</p><p>She asks, rubbing her thumb softly across your cheek. You nod, returning her smile as you clasp your arms around her neck. She rests her forehead atop yours, your fingers snaking into her hair again to softly comb through it.</p><p>"I'll be gentle, okay? I promise."</p><p>"I trust you."</p><p>Her smile widens as she leans in. With your faces now only centimeters apart, she mumbles, just above a whisper,</p><p> </p><p>"XBOX, ON!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>p.s. sorry this one's so short! next one will be a bit longer :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. paladin's honor.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your hands trembled as you listened to the thumping of your heart in your ears. You struggled to even out your breathing, and your complexion paled at the thought of answering her question. You were panicking, to say the least.</p><p>"Oh come on dude, who is it? Who do you like?"</p><p>Hearing the casualness in her tone despite her growing frustration seemed to slightly ease your nerves. You found it quite amusing and offered a chuckle in an attempt to downplay her repeated inquiries. It sounded a bit forced as you were still extremely nervous, but managed to win you a little more time to settle down as Pidge groaned in defeat. Your eyes quickly darted off to the side, searching your surroundings for some sort of distraction. Something-- anything that would rid her of this unwavering curiosity. Even in your futile attempts to remain neutral in her presence, it became nearly impossible to ignore the growing colony of butterflies in your stomach.</p><p>"You can trust me, okay? I won't tell anyone, I swear. Paladin's honor!"</p><p>She chuckles, throwing an arm around you and pulling you close to her side. Her sudden display of affection startles you, and warmth floods your body as you notice her face is only inches away from yours. From this angle, you seemed to notice everything about her. Every freckle and every mark, the obscure details of her frames-- even as the wind gently swept her hair in different directions, you noticed the way some of it fell forward in her eyes just the slightest bit as she gazed at you. Your face was set ablaze, now filled with more color than the petals of a rose. You prayed for some sort of relief as you dipped your head downward, but after catching a glimpse of the evident smirk on her face, you're nearly sent into oblivion as you realize relief isn't coming anytime soon. She shifts closer to you, an arm still wrapped around your shoulders and turns her body slightly to better face you.</p><p>"Seriously though. Who is it?"</p><p>Giving your shoulder a quick squeeze, a delicate yet firm hand slips under your chin, lifting it to meet those same beautifully calculating eyes you loved so much.</p><p>The adrenaline you felt seemed powerful enough to rupture your veins as it coursed through them, and you fought harshly with yourself on whether this was the right moment for such a confession. Even with every sign in the book laid out in front of you, you didn't want to risk the destruction of your friendship and the loss of someone so important to you.</p><p>Just as you were able to notice everything about her in this unexpected proximity, Pidge had taken notice of the increasing discomfort in your features after one too many attempts. Not knowing it was because you were unsure of admitting you returned her feelings, Pidge felt her heart wrench at the idea of her being the cause of your unease. She was almost certain you felt the same, but she couldn't seem to vanquish the doubts that constantly swirled her thoughts even now. The two of you were equally afraid of things going south in this moment, but Pidge felt now was as good a time as ever if she were to ever work up the courage to do this sort of thing again. You had finally decided it was best to keep your feelings hidden for her sake when you felt a warm, tingling sensation against your lips.</p><p>She kissed you.</p><p>It was chaste, more of a light brush, almost missable from how subtle it had been. Your eyes widened in surprise and, if possible, your face seemed to glow from how hot it became. Pidge, although flushed herself as a result of her action, prepared to offer up a lifetime supply of quiznacks and apologies, but your instincts thankfully kicked in beforehand. This time, you caught her off guard as you returned her form of confession, leaning in for a much more serious kiss. Your eyes fluttered closed as you draped your arms around her neck, her hand gently holding your chin as her arm left your shoulders to sneak around your waist.</p><p>You felt as if you were floating among the clouds. The kiss was soft yet strong, passionate, and filled with warmth. As you pulled apart, the expression shared between the two of you was that of pure adoration.</p><p>You laughed to yourself, thinking about how foolish you were for wanting to hide your feelings earlier. She smiles at the sound of your laugh, giving you another quick peck. A chuckle sounds from her, likely for similar reasons, and you take this moment to admire her in all her perfection. Still grinning blissfully, cheeks tinted with a peachy hue as she proclaims her various forms of "I knew it!". You feel your face heating up again, and you're certain by now that out of every smile you've come across, it is hers that shines brighter than the glow of a thousand stars in the nighttime.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>do you think 'paladin's honor' would be the paladin's form of the bro code or did pidge just say that to be funny</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. this is fun!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey."</p><p>You greet, plopping down next to Pidge on her bed. Yawning, you cross your arms behind your head.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>She mumbles in reply, scootching over slightly to allow you more room. Closing her eyes, she stretches her arms out before placing one behind her head, draping the other across her stomach.</p><p>"Bored?"</p><p>You ask,</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>She responds. </p><p>A moment of silence followed by another yawn, this time from Pidge, prompts your next question.</p><p>"Wanna play 20 questions?"</p><p>Her eyes shoot open and she laughs, glancing at you coyly before she agrees.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Sweet, I'll go first. Outdoors or indoors?"</p><p>As she closes her eyes again, she responds with,</p><p>"Indoors. Day or night?"</p><p>"Night. Guys or girls?"</p><p>"Girls. Books or movies?"</p><p>Surprised not by her answer, but by her lack of hesitation in it, and how unphased the question had left her, you didn't quite process the question she'd just asked you in its entirety before you replied. </p><p>"Dude. That's gay."</p><p>She chuckles, mumbling,</p><p>"Very. So, books or movies?"</p><p>"Oh, uh, books. You forgot to say no homo."</p><p>She opens her eyes and makes a point at emphasizing the eye roll she gives you, before replying,</p><p>"I didn't. Full homo dude, I'm a lesbian."</p><p>She smiles smugly, and you chuckle.</p><p>"Anyway, coffee or tea?"</p><p>"Hm. Tea, I guess. Seriously though, that's pretty cool. Although, correct me if I'm wrong but, I could’ve sworn you were American—"</p><p>She springs up, silencing you with a playful punch to your arm.</p><p>"<em>Please</em> shut up. This isn't how you play 20 questions anyway, smartass."</p><p>You laugh, rubbing your arm as you slide back to lean against her headboard. </p><p>"You're right, I'm still bored. Got any better ideas?"</p><p>Offering you another eye roll, she falls back onto the bed, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>"Lance and Keith are at the pool, you know."</p><p>You sigh, staring up at the ceiling in thought.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. I'm not really in the mood for swimming, though."</p><p>"No genius, I meant Lance and Keith are at the pool, but their stuff is next door."</p><p>Instantly revitalized, you clutch Pidge's arm in excitement as you likely share the same idea now.</p><p>"You're right! We could try lance's beauty supplies! I've always wanted to use that new face mask he got, he said it's good for dark circles or something."</p><p>Nearly an hour later, the two of you were back in Pidge's room and sat on the floor, faces coated in peel-off masks and hair pushed back by fuzzy headbands while softly conversing. But just before you could discuss who would kick the other's ass at Mario Kart, you heard a knock at the door.</p><p>"Hey, Pidge? Weird question, but do you know where my--"</p><p>Upon opening the door, Lance's eyes widen in shock as the three of you stare at each other for what felt like an eternity of silence. Finally, he spoke.</p><p>"I knew it. I KNEW IT! MY NEUTROGENA FINE-LINE REDUCING FACE MASK! YOU STOLE IT!"</p><p>"What? No we didn't. We don't even know where you'd find that stuff."</p><p>Pidge was surprisingly very calm about the whole situation, considering you were still holding the bottle of lance's face mask in your hand. And, while likely starting to crack and peel by now, you both still had the mask smeared across your faces.</p><p>"Oh, really? Then what's all that white stuff on your face?"</p><p>Pidge took the bottle from your hand and chucked it across the room to where Lance was standing in the doorway, and then stated,</p><p>"Cocaine. Get out of my room."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>